


Wouldn't it be nice to be normal

by SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms



Series: Sequor Suspirium [5]
Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Jay, Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dan, Blackouts, Complete, Dirty Talk, Doctor Visits, Fluff, Gratuitous use of many swears, Heat talks, Here is where the tags change, I'm not kidding, Imprinting, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of baby fever, Mild angst in the first chapters, Mild competition sex, Multi, No beta we die like the men Kirishima would want us to be, Non platonic cuddling, Omega Gavin, Omega Hosuh, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Puppy Piles, Rating will change, Reminicing, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress, Tagging all the applicable ships now even though the rating change will come later, Tags will update with every chapter, The last chapter is literally 7.5k of smut, These tags are going to make me go crazy, Threesome - M/M/M, We be worldbuilding y'all, gratuitous use of the word fuck, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms/pseuds/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms
Summary: Hosuh loved being an omega, for the most part. Even with the stigma and the difference in rank, and the sensitivity to scents. He still loved being an omega. What he didn't love, however, were heats. It's why he'd stamped his own down for the last three years, stressing himself out to keep a semblance of control over his own life. Hosuh knew it was stupid, he knew that his friends wouldn't judge him for it, but he could only put so much tension on his own body before it snapped.Sequel to It's all Fun and Games
Relationships: Gavin Ng/Jay Ko, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Series: Sequor Suspirium [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637188
Comments: 33
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Life has been a rollercoaster and I love A/B/O so here we go! This fic is more of a direct sequel to It's All Fun And Games than the other A/B/O fics I've written, but they all take place in the same world, so there will be nods to them. You don't have to read the others if you're only here for the sequel and not the other fics in the same universe, they'll all be explained.

On days like today, Hosuh hated being an omega. His heat was late, way later than usual because of Dan’s stupid prank, and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he was overdue for a proper heat, instead of the cuddle obsession he usually got, but neither were coming and it was worrying. At least twice a year, omegas like himself and Gavin needed to have a mating heat instead of a cuddly one, though neither were the official terms as he was well aware of. Gavin knew the scientific terms. He always had his heat the same times, twice a year, the same days. Just after school got out and right before Christmas. Everything else, every other three months, he would be cuddly like Hosuh.

Hosuh hadn’t had a mating heat in over two years, it would be three in a month. 

He knew it was stupid, to be supressing it and to put his body under so much stress that he couldn’t handle it. He knew it was a self-destructive thing, to deny himself something his body desperately needed, but he hated heats. He loved being an Omega, embraced it with it’s strengths and the weaknesses, but he was more than just what people thought of him. People saw an Omega who couldn’t protect himself, who was weak, and he’d prove them wrong if he needed to. 

But that didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

And on days like today, he enjoyed it even less. Because he was seeing a doctor, a beta man who was going to be looking him over. He had requested a female doctor, he’d asked over and over for his normal omegan physician but there were no openings. They’d said she might be able to if there was a cancellation, but he wouldn’t hold his breath in that aspect. 

Hosuh was in the appointment already, the room filled with scents supposedly for Omega's comfort. He sat on the examination bed, staring at the wall as he pondered what he was going to hear. It was routine. Or it should be, at least. His heat was late after more than two years of suppressing it, it only made sense to go to the doctor. But the inner wolf didn’t want a beta, didn’t want the few Alphas they had there, it wanted comfort. It wanted what he knew was safe. And after his recent hospitalization, it only howled even louder. The omega needed comfort. 

Which was why he’d absconded with one of Stephen’s hoodies, and one one of Jay’s shirts underneath with a quick scenting from Dan and Gavin before he’d left for his appointment. Gavin was only visiting for one more full day, and while he was sad to see the other omega go, he enjoyed the presence of someone in the same situation as him far too much. Depending on how his appointment went, they’d at least have some interesting topics to talk about.

A knock came on the door, and it opened to reveal the beta man he’d dreaded seeing. He didn’t have anything against betas, but he wanted a female doctor due to certain physical changes omegas had which he didn’t feel comfortable showing to even doctors. It just wasn’t how things were done; girls were alright, as long as they were doctors, but males? No way. That wasn’t okay. 

“Mr. Lee? I’m so sorry for the delay, but I’m actually here to inform you that Dr. Park has an opening, so she’ll be here within the next ten minutes to attend to you, or I can attend to you now.”

Hosuh let out a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping as he did. “I’ll wait for Dr. Park, thank you very much.” He said, staring at the man who nodded. Though his eyes lingered far too much on his torso, then his hips, as if gauging him from there. Hosuh hated times like this. To most Betas, and Alphas, he was just an omega. But here, they knew what he was capable of, and saw him as dangerous because he was a boy.

Dr. Park was different. She’d always treated him with the utmost respect, not touching him unless he said it was okay. She gave him the same respect she would give any female omega walking into her office. Hosuh knew the laws across the world had less protections for male omegas than female, which was why doctors were allowed to act as if he was a wild animal, and ignore what he told them.

He lost himself in his thoughts again, wondering when his heat would arrive so he could get it out of the way. When he was in highschool, they’d been mostly a mating heat with intermittent sprinklings of cuddly ones. He didn’t want to go back to having the unbearable sweltering fever, didn’t want to deal with the insane arousal. If he could continue with the cuddling, he could live with it. 

There were so many downsides to heats. First, they were the only time a male omega such as himself was fertile, and while he wasn’t against having kids, he didn’t want to have them this early in his life. Maybe in another eight or so years, when he has a mate and his life is settled down a little, not hampered with videos. 

Another knock on the door. 

This time, a short woman with curly red hair walked into the room, her face adorned with a smile. 

“Hello again, Mr. Lee.” She said respectfully, setting her laptop and clipboard down on the little table in the room. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been alright, all things considered. It's nice to see you again too. How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been okay. Now, can you explain to me what you’re here for, aside from a routine checkup?”

Hosuh explained to her how he was overdue for his heat, how he’d been in the hospital recently due to his friend playing a silly prank on him, resulting in his heat being late. He watched her face closely, searching for any shifting of expressions in it to ease his anxieties. The doctor typed away on her keyboard, taking her notes and pausing to ask him a question every once and a while, while keeping a respectful tone and attitude. 

“Right. Mr. Lee, if it;s not too uncomfortable, when was the last time you had a mating heat?” She asked, glancing at her paperwork, “It says here you haven’t needed any suppressants for at least three years.”

“It’s been about that long since I had a mating heat.” He explained, and her eyes went wide in shock.

“Mr. Lee, that’s very dangerous, you do understand that? It’s…” 

“I know, it can wreck my body, and if it goes on too long, I can go feral.” 

“Right. Okay, you are a duality omega, correct?”

He nodded, and the woman sighed again. Then, she stood and carefully walked over to him, her scent of warm cake filling him and causing him to relax. 

“Can you please lay down? I’m going to press over your lower stomach, then go up to your scent glands to test how close you are to going into heat. Just tell me how it feels. As always, if at any point you are in pain, feel free to tell me and I will stop.”

The next twenty minutes flew by, with her poking and prodding at his most sensitive parts. At one point, he lay bare and felt calm because he knew this was to help him. To let him be alright and to be okay. She let him have the control, the thing he desperately needed, and it wasn’t even sexual. That control was why he refused to let himself go into a mating heat.

Hosuh didn’t want to lose control of himself, his anxiety took a hold of him and forced him to listen to it to keep the meager control he had. He lived with an Alpha, for goodness’ sake, he didn’t know if Stephen could stop himself from going into rut if he did go into mating heat after so long. A memory from highschool flashed behind his eyes and he stiffened, remembering the dark alleyway and how he hadn’t an ounce of will until he forced it.

“Are you alright, Mr. Lee?” Dr. Park’s voice broke through, and he took a deep breath. Yes. He was okay. “Right. Then, I’m happy to inform you that you, miraculously, have not caused any physical damage from your heat suppression. We will have to induce your next heat, but you probably expected that.”

He did expect that, with Ann having needed an induced heat after she completely missed two of her heats from stress.

“Now, Mr. Lee, do you have an Alpha or two you can trust to take care of you during said heat?”

“Wh- What?” He sputtered out, his silver hair blocking part of his view as it covered one of his eyes, “I- Can’t normal heat aids take care of the heat?”

Her smile fell, a solemn look in her eyes as she shook her head. 

“No, it won’t be enough this time around. When you suppress a heat as a duality omega, normally it wouldn’t be an issue so long as you have your normal two a year. One a year isn’t  _ dangerous _ , but it is intense as you essentially double the need and strain your body will be under. And as you’ve not had one in almost three years, with this being the sixth you would have missed, it will be dangerous Wouland insatiable without an Alpha. The reason I suggest two is because your recovery period will be drastically shortened, where you might get an hour or two of free time after being knotted, there will be almost none until you’ve physically exhausted yourself, and you’ll overheat.”

“So I need to have two Alphas help me with my heat?” This couldn’t be happening. No way. He was having a nightmare. The worst nightmare in the history of nightmares. “There’s no other way?”

“The best thing I can think of is having one and taking suppressants, but it will last upwards of two weeks then. I’m sorry I can’t do more. It’s likely you won’t be able to remember to eat and drink while you are in such a heat, but you won’t go into heat at all until you’re induced.”

“So what if I just… Don’t?”

“You’ll begin to overheat in everyday life within the next two months, depending on your stress levels.”

Overheating was a death sentence for most omegas. When they didn’t get the relief they needed during their heats, it built up inside them until it eventually overcame their bodies and fried their brain, causing brain damage and eventual death. His heart raced at the thought, fear gripping at him, and tears brimmed his eyes. 

“If you don’t have any Alphas you trust, you can go to a facility, and they’ll help you.” Dr. Park handed him a small pamphlet, showing him his options. He didn’t want to read it. He wanted to go home and scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Nice to see you again! This is a chapter focusing a little more on Gavin than Hosuh, so hopefully you guys will enjoy this. It's also kinda setting up the different relationship dynamics for the two main ships throughout this series.

When he got home, the first thing Hosuh did was grab Gavin by the wrist and drag him upstairs. Dan and the other omega were sitting on the couch watching television, laughing at whatever the characters on screen were doing. Stephen was out, Hosuh didn’t know what he was doing, and Jay was at his house. Gavin exclaimed in confusion as the smaller omega dragged him up and away from their friend, all the way up to the room they currently shared. The ginger tinge to his naturally warm scent warned the other two men not to question it unless he brought it up.

“Uh… Did your appointment go well?” Gavin asked once the door slammed shut behind them, Hosuh climbing into the nest they’d built.

“‘Mere.” He grumbled, patting the place next to him for Gavin to curl up with him. His distressed scent demanded comfort, so Gavin joined him in the nest and pulled a blanket up over the two, reaching over and helping Hosuh untie his hair. 

“What happened at the appointment? C’mon, you know you can tell me.” He said softly, running his hand through the silver strands. He always loved when someone would do that for him, so he hoped it would help calm his friend down. The next thing was to press his face up against his neck, rubbing lightly with a purr to scent him. Scenting always worked.

Hosuh whined as he touched his scent gland, the ginger smell fading and normal sweetness returning. It made Gavin trill, holding him close for comfort. 

“You gonna tell me, or are you gonna pout about it?” 

Hosuh mumbled something that Gavin couldn’t understand, the frustrated tone in his voice identical to when his housemates pranked him. It wasn’t happy. It wasn’t calm. Annoyed would be the word, with acrid tones still underlying in his scent.

Gavin chuckled awkwardly, giving a small squeeze to his smaller friend, “Care to repeat that?”

“The doctor said I need to have my heat induced.” Hosuh mumbled into Gavin’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of blueberry pie as it caused his muscles to relax.

Raising an eyebrow, Gavin couldn’t stop from laughing. He was filled with too much energy for his own good, usually, and now was not different. “Okay? Pff- And? What of it?”

“Don’ laugh at me,” Hosuh grumbled, “But… They want me to spend it with an Alpha. Or two. I’ve never done that before!”

“Oh,” The laughter dropped from Gavin’s voice, though the smile remained. “Is that all? It’s not so scary, and it’s not that different from normal sex. You’ve had sex, right?” A nod, and Gavin continued. “It’s just really intense, and so much better than toys. I’ve only let one Alpha use my slit before but damn was it good! Oh, but you can’t let them knot you if you do that.”

Hosuh’s face burned. Gavin was talking about these sort of things like it was nothing, like talking about sex was as normal as asking what was for dinner. Had he no shame? He couldn’t imagine being that open about his body. No way. No how. He couldn’t even bring himself to go buy himself proper heat aids, and here his friend was talking about knots and slits like- like- He couldn’t even think.

“So, you’re probably wanting to ask me about what I do during my mating heats, yeah?” He didn’t even wait for a response, instead continuing on without Hosuh’s input, “I just go to a facility. If I picked one of my friends to help me through my heat, it kinda puts the title of pack Alpha into their heads and I don’t want to do that. I doubt that you’re that kind of Omega, though,” He laughed, nuzzling Hosuh’s neck again in a scenting motion to help ease some of the tension.

“N… Not really,” Hosuh whispered, his face aflame with embarrassment. “I don’t want to… Not with someone I don’t know.” 

“Then ask Stephen or Jay. They’re the closest to you, and they’ll help you remember to take birth control.” 

The squealed noise of shock which came from Hosuh was muffled by Gavin’s hoodie and shoulder, along with the following words, “I couldn’t ask them that!”

“Why not? They’d definitely help you.” 

“I.. I can’t-”

“Oh, you actually can’t ask them,” Gavin said suddenly, pulling away from Hosuh with a newfound understanding, “Because you’re too shy!”

“I shouldn’t have said anything-”   
“No, no, I got you. I’ll tell them.”

“Don’t give consent for me, please.”

“I won’t, but I can be all sneaky! Get them to ask you!”

“That’s-” Hosuh chuckled, mostly to himself, “That’s almost worse!”

“Hosuh, if you’re gonna be induced, you’re gonna overheat. Then you need help, and I can’t do that for you or I would.”

Hosuh let that sink in. Would it be worth the embarrassment of asking two of his closest friends to help him through his heat? Or would he rather just let the overheating take hold of him, and risk dying? He knew what he should pick, but he needed the control of being able to say no if they did something he didn’t want.

“Okay. But there’s ground rules.” 

“Right! I’ll explain it to them when I get the chance, m’kay?”

There was a distant, slightly disappointed look in Gavin’s violet eyes as he spoke. Hosuh leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the other omega’s lips, hearing a soft chuckle as a response. Intimate affection was a part of their nature, something they needed as much as breathing, so it never meant anything when they kissed or held hands or scented. There were boundaries, of course, but it was simply something they did for comfort. 

“What’s wrong, Gavin?” Hosuh asked, reaching up to rub his fingers over the base of Gavin’s scalp, down over the scruff of his neck and back up again. 

His face was getting pinker by the second, soft sniffles escaping as his body began to shake. Something was wrong, something was upsetting him, and Hosuh hadn’t a clue what it could be. Had he said something wrong? Was it about Stephen? It was probably awkward thinking about your older brother helping someone with their heat, but why would he be crying?

Hosuh leaned over and nuzzled against Gavin’s scent gland, breathing in the scent of blueberry pie and-- was that lemonade? Why did Gavin smell like Jay? He distantly recalled something about what could cause someone to take on another person’s scent, the list of which included scenting, mating, imprinting and soul bonds. Imprinting happened before presenting when someone’s wolf found someone in particular they thought would be a perfect match, and the other’s wolf reciprocated. It drew them in closer, caused overprotectiveness and their scents compliment one another perfectly, being their favorite smells in the entire world. Omegas who had imprinted on an Alpha could only get pregnant by said Alpha, unless they mated someone else. But that mating would never feel right, not until they broke off the imprinting by completely rejecting the other. 

They weren’t the same as soul bonds, but they were more common. Not everyone had a soul bond, but when they met them, their scent started shifting to a blend of their bonded scent and their own. He recalled that Jay had been smelling sweeter recently, and the thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

Jay and Gavin were soul bonded. The thought of them being apart for so long, it could destroy something so fresh.

“Have you told him yet, Gavin?” Hosuh asked, his voice steady as he soothed his crying friend.

“N-No… I think he knows- H-He’s- He hasn’t talked to me in the last three days and it’s killing me.”

“We’ll tell him together. I’ll be okay, you need your bond mate,” 

“No! Hosuh, you can’t say that, you need two Alphas to help you through your heat and there’s no way I’m letting you overheat.”

“I can ask Elias.” 

“No way in hell.” 

A new voice came from the doorway, along with a sea breeze scent wafting into the room. Daniel stood there, leaning against the doorway, a slightly disconcerted look on his face as he stared at the two. 

“What?” Hosuh voiced, staring at his friend as he pulled the blanket up higher over Gavin. He was sure he wouldn’t want to be seen like that, curled up and crying. “What do you mean, Dan?”

“I mean there’s no way in hell that Elias will go for it. He doesn’t like omegas, romantically or sexually, so you’re out of luck there.”

“But it’ll really hurt Gavin if Jay stays with me for the entirety of my heat.” 

“Mhm. So have him and Stephen switch on and off days. Or have Jay come in when Stephen can’t take it, that’s a possibility.”

“I don’t know.” And he really didn’t. He didn’t want to hurt Gavin, didn’t want to separate the two of them, but he also couldn’t ignore his own body’s needs. He knew he needed to spend it with an Alpha, or two. From his past experiences, the peak of his heat was usually around day two, where he needed the most attention and often forgot to eat. But he also had short heats, usually lasting from three to five days. 

He was going to be a mess by the end of his heat, he just knew it. 

“I’ll think about it, alright? We need to know if Jay even realizes what he is with Gavin.”

Dan rolled his eyes, sitting down outside the nest as Gavin’s cries died down, “Oh, he knows. He realized it when he met Gavin in person. He said there was a spark and his wolf wanted to steal him away.” 

Gavin sat up, staring at the beta with a look of excitement and confusion, “Wait, really?! Are you kidding me?! He knew!”

“God Dammit Gavin, warn me before you yell next time!” Hosuh winced, covering his ears as he recoiled back. Gavin briefly looked at him with a worried expression, apologizing, before turning back to Dan who was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, he knew! He literally called me and said he was sure he found his soul bond, but he didn’t want to mention it in case you wanted to be platonic because of his Novisfysi.” 

Novisfysi, a condition where an Alpha’s scents were reversed. They always smelled angry to people around them when they were content, and one had to flip their perspective of them because of it. It made having a family particularly difficult, as children navigated the world by scent and would sometimes have a hard time recognizing their own parents without it before the age of eight or so. It made him undesirable to a lot, as his scent constantly registered as angry to their wolves. 

But Gavin hadn’t thought that. He’d breathed in the citrus and thought of lemon tarts, freshly squeezed orange juice and the summer sun. It was a wonderful twist on what he always knew. Besides, he’d never had a problem with a little bit of acidic tastes, sometimes he even sought it out.

A non-conventional alpha for a non-conventional omega. A match made in heaven, or hell depending on how one looked at it.

“Gavin, don’t you need to go home soon?” Dan asked, and Gavin visibly deflated, “We can have Hosuh’s heat induced after you get home, so you won’t be driving weird, and Jay can come in when Stephen is too tired to deal with him. Sounds good?”

“I guess? I still think we should try to work this out with them.”

The other two nodded in agreement; it would be for the best if they did talk with the alphas in question before making plans. Dan would be there for a moderator, as was his dynamic’s usual role, while Gavin and Hosuh explained the situation to Jay and Stephen. And yes, maybe it would end up being a little weird since Gavin would be doing most of the talking, but that wasn’t abnormal for one of the Ng brothers to be doing the most explanation. 

It was probably genetics, Dan assumed. But now, he had a different problem on his hands, with calming down Gavin and helping Hosuh prepare for his heat being induced. There were reasons betas existed in this world and were so prevalent, and it was moments like this. 

“C’mere,” He sighed, motioning towards the two who looked like they desperately needed a hug. Gavin was never one for turning down hugs, immediately wrapping his arms around Dan and dragging him into their nest so Hosuh could hug him properly. It was so warm, so calm and he, thankfully, wasn’t even affected by their worried scents. It let him focus instead on helping them have fun, reminding them that they don’t have to rely on just other omegas to feel better. That was a beta’s job, after all. 

And Dan was fine with that, even if it sent a pang of resentment through him when he thought of how these two would probably find someone to be mated to and stay that way forever. Beta’s couldn’t bond like that outside of packs, which oftentimes was the case. Nowadays, where true packs were almost non-existent, it was impossible for beta’s to find a true mate. No, instead, they got married.

Sometimes, that also meant that they got divorced, too. Alphas and Omegas usually got mated, then married once they were sure, and they were stuck that way forever. Even if they divorced, they were still mated, and nothing could overcome that unless they both underwent extreme chemical therapy to revert their hormones back to what it was before. It was hell, and people often got sick from it.

He almost envied people who had imprinted early in life or had soul bonds, because those were the closest people got to true soulmates. Work was still needed, but they were clearly meant for one another. 

But he loved being a beta, even with that downside. He wanted to work for it, work for his relationship, because then it would be all the sweeter when he finally had it. If someone handed him the perfect relationship on a silver platter, there would be no point in accepting; because it was perfect. And he wasn’t. 

So he helped them up, then sat with his friends and played video games with them until they all were having too much fun to focus on the bad things. 

Because that was what he did best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all like it! I know these notes aren't very well articulated, my depression is kicking my ass, but I wanted to make sure you guys got a new chapter. The next chapter will be discussing the whole heat thing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Nice to see you all once more, hopefully you're all staying safe. And also, hopefully, you all will like this chapter!

To say that the explanation had been tense would be the understatement of the millenia. Stephen didn’t have a problem talking about sex as a topic, he made more jokes than anyone else in their group, but he seemed the most bothered by the conversation. Jay, on the other hand, was completely blank faced as he took in the situation, glancing between the omegas every few minutes. Gavin volunteered himself to explain the situation, with Hosuh next to him and ready to explain further, though he mostly kept his face hidden by a throw pillow. No one really blamed him for that, he was the one who squirmed the most whenever sex as a topic came out and was likely very stressed.

When Gavin finished the explanation, telling his brother and Jay how Hosuh was going to need the help as the prank gone wrong must have messed with his biological clock, Stephen was the first to speak up, holding the glass of water up to his lips.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that I’m going to need to share Hosuh with Jay? I mean, if it’s absolutely necessary, I will, but I don’t promise he won’t come out without bruises.”

“That’s not the point of this, bro. Hosuh needs help, but as we said before, he doesn’t want strangers to help him with his heat and I’m sure you guys don’t want him to overheat.” 

Gavin’s voice was cut off, trying not to seem bothered by everything, though Jay was right there and he could practically see the gears turning in his head. He was figuring out how to optimally care for Hosuh during his heat, but they both knew an absolute truth. The more time Jay spent with Hosuh, the more it would hurt in the end. So it would behoove them to have Stephen take care of him for the majority of the heat, but if Stephen wasn’t willing to, there would be no other choice.

“Of course I don’t, but there’s also no way I’m letting this go that easy. Hosuh’s barely got any sex drive during his normal heat, there’s no reason he should need to have two Alphas with him.”

“You know that how, Stephen?” Dan chuckled, watching Hosuh shrink even further into his pillow. 

“We’ve lived together for the last three years! C’mon, don’t act like I have your intelligence!”

“But Hosuh’s also been on suppressants since he presented, barring his normal heats. They’re not going to be as strong as a natural heat or induced. If his heat was late, that means it’s been about three to four months since his last, and that was in the middle of midterms, so he would be needing a sexual heat to keep himself healthy after so much stress. That means his last normal heat was probably around nine months ago.”

Hosuh knew that was wrong. In a month, it would be three years since his last mating heat. And he knew he should say something, but he was in too deep at this point, he could barely breathe, he felt like he was drowning and every nerve was frayed. 

“Hosuh? Something you wanna tell us?” Dan asked, “You’re hiding more than normal.”

All the attention was on him now. Before, it had been on the Alphas, and Hosuh was shaking. What if they hated him for lying? What if they kicked him out or worse!

“I… I haven’t had a proper mating heat in almost three years!” He finally said, staring down at the floor. There was a clatter, and time seemed to stop. He glanced towards the origin of the sound, and he saw that Stephen had dropped his cup. Everyone’s scent was souring, rage and worry swirling all around them in an atrocious cacophony. 

They hated him. They hated him for lying, they were going to kick him out, he was going to be left alone without his friends when all he’d wanted was a little control over his life-

“How the hell have you…?” Stephen gritted out, his voice mixed with a growl and teetering on frothing fury. “How did you control your heats?!”

“Hey, Stephen-”

“Shut up, Dan! How did you do it, Hosuh?! Did you hurt yourself?! What did you fucking do?!”

“I-I-I- Uh, I’m sorry- I- Stop please- I never meant for any of this!” 

“I just want to know if you hurt yourself, Hosuh! You could fucking  _ die  _ because of this!” He felt his hands being gripped, held tightly in Stephen’s own shaking ones, “Just- Why didn’t you tell us? We’re your pack.”

They weren’t a pack. Stephen knew this. Hosuh knew this. They all knew it, but it still didn’t matter. They were a pack in everything but title, no pack bites to give them the protection, but they all knew. They knew they were one, in spirit, in body and in action.

“I… Just wanted. I just wanted to have some con- control over my life. I just. There’s nothing, uhm, I… Don’t have any control over anything else, so- I thought, I could at least control my heats,” He looked up and met his friend’s worried gaze, felt Dan moving in next to him, and Gavin nuzzle him from the left. Jay was sitting in front of him, watching this all go down, but he wasn’t mad. It looked like he, just as the rest of his friends, just wanted to understand. “So… I purposely stressed myself out, every time I felt a mating heat coming on. I played horror games, gave myself panic attacks, I didn’t eat… I told my therapist about that last one, so I stopped mostly, but-”

“Don’t.” Stephen said softly, his voice wavering as he pulled Hosuh’s hands up to his lips as if in prayer, “We could fucking lose you and I’m not gonna let that happen. From here on out, just let it happen and we’ll take care of you.”

“That’s just it, I don’t- I don’t want to have to be taken care of! I can take care of myself!”

“Hosuh,” Gavin said, catching his attention, “I might not be here all the time, but if you need something, I’ll do my best to make sure you get help. It’s not a failure to take care of yourself to ask for help. It’s a failure to take care of yourself if you don’t ask.”

“Yeah, and we’ll make sure you get what you need! You always take good care of us, and this is kinda our fault for not noticing, so we’ll make sure you get what you need.” 

Dan’s words warmed his heart, helping him to relax just a little. They wanted to make sure he was safe, to make sure he was taken care of. It helped to soothe his anxiety, letting them take care of him. Until Jay decided to speak up.

“Right, and how he needs to feel better is by getting dicked down by a couple of Alphas.”

The laughter erupted from the men in the room, all five of them joining in the silliness. It shouldn’t have made them laugh so much, shouldn’t have lightened the air in the room as it did. It made them all smile, and sent pangs through Gavin’s chest. But this wasn’t about him. It was about Hosuh. 

Over the course of the next few hours, the group of boys created a schedule. In two weeks Hosuh would go in to get the inducer at eight am, when the office opened for the morning, and Dan would drive him over to the nearby heat facility. He’d have to wait alone, giving permissions to the two Alphas to join him in the heat room, but Stephen would join him after work. Jay had a few things to take care of on that day which absolutely could not be changed, so he’d join on day two so Stephen could take a break. If things were still going, they’d switch on and off to make sure Hosuh was getting what he needed. 

The only real issue was the idea of birth control. 

“What do you mean you don’t have birth control, Hosuh?!” Stephen exclaimed, staring at his friend with wide eyes. 

“I haven’t needed it!”

“How have you not needed it-?!”

“Uh? You know that male omegas are only fertile during heat, right? So if he’s not having sex during his heat, he really doesn’t need it.” Gavin interrupted, “I only have it because I have regular heats, like every other heat.”

“Please don’t make me think about my baby brother getting knotted.”

“I’m an adult!!”

“Anyway, Hosuh. I know the facilities have birth control, but the problem is it’s not going to really work unless you’ve been taking them for a few days. So we can go tomorrow and get you some so you won’t, ya know.”

“Why can’t you two just wear condoms?” Dan asked, and there were suddenly four sets of eyes sending him glares of judgement. “What? What did I say?” 

“Dan, dude, you know that there’s almost no brand of condom that doesn’t break when in heat, right? There’s something about omega slick which just destroys the things and causes really bad burning to the omega; talking from experience.”

“Not to mention, knots. If you take the time and stretch the condom, you can do it, but it’s also likely to break faster with knots.”

“Especially if they squirm like Hosuh.”

“Stephen, how do you know that?”

“Have you fucking seen him?! He can’t go ten minutes without fidgeting with something!” 

“How did you not know that about condoms, Dan?” Hosuh asked quietly, looking at his friend in mild curiosity, watching as said friend went bright red.

“I- Oh man, this is gonna be awkward… They never really covered it in sex ed? It’s not really a beta’s job to help omegas with heats so all the professors ever talked about was stuff to do with other betas.”

_ “Lucky!!”  _ They exclaimed, all but Hosuh jumping up from their seats in accusation.

“Oh my god, Hosuh, you and I had sex ed the same year, they made us go through everything, right?!” Gavin’s exclamation made the two Alphas turn to him in confusion, their scents flaring with the indignation.   
“You shared a class with Hosuh?”

“Yeah! Sex ed! It was a sign up, I did it second year and Hosuh did it with me! Omega sex ed was a pain in the ass!”

“They taught us about Alpha rut and a bit about omega heats but not that much shit!”

“Can we all agree sex ed failed us?” Hosuh asked, staring up at the ceiling. “I really don’t want to deal with this.” 

“Well you’re gonna have to, Hosuh, unless you want to get pregnant!”

“Jay, he’s already lost control of his life, I’m sure he-” Dan didn’t get to finish his sentence, as it was cut off by a red faced Hosuh covering his mouth with his hand, actually tackling him off the couch and onto the floor.

“Nope! Not talking about that today, I have had enough embarrassment for one day.”

“No no no, now I’m curious Hosuh.” Stephen smirked as he looked at the situation, “Why’d you tackle him?”

“Ohhh, Hosuh’s got a secret~”

“He probably had baby fever.” Jay shrugged, staring at the beta and omega on the floor. “C’mon, we can talk like civil adults.”

Dan considered prying Hosuh’s hand off him. He knew he could, Hosuh wasn’t particularly strong as most of his exercise was focusing on running and not strength training. Yes, Hosuh had training in self defense, but there was some things that it didn’t cover. 

So he licked his hand, watching him recoil in disgust and shudder. 

“Ew! Gross, Daniel!” He exclaimed, pulling his hand away and wiping his hand off on his pants. Disgusting.

“Hey, you’re the one who put your hand there,” Dan shrugged, “I’m gonna tell them.”

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Watch me.”

“I’ll tell your mom about that time in senior year-”

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone, Hosuh!”

“Then don’t tell them.” 

Dan suddenly shrugged, a smirk appearing as he realized something, “Elias knows. He probably already told mom, so it doesn’t matter anyway. Hah, ya got nothing left, do you?”

Hosuh deflated, though a pout remained on his face, “Mnnn… Fine. I got nothing, I lose.” 

“Yeah you do! Now, get off of me.”

Hosuh obediently got off of his friend, face still bright red in embarrassment as he slumped back onto the couch, dragging Gavin down with him. He hid his face in Gavin’s arm, mumbling asking them not to look at him or talk to him. Gavin just chuckled and patted Hosuh’s head.

“Okay, now, Dan, tell us about this losing control of their life story.” Stephen said, watching Dan sit back up and decide to stay on the floor as it was likely he would be back down there again by the end of the story.

“Okay. So, Stephen, you remember in our second year of highschool, well, actually the summer before Gavin joined us in highschool?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Well, do you remember when we found that lost kid and their baby sister?”

“Yeah, the kid tripped and needed to be held. So I held the kid and Hosuh held the baby. Are you telling me that holding a baby gave him baby fever?”

“No, there’s more to it. So like, a week later, before I went to Korea with my family to visit my grandparents, I got a letter. I didn’t recognize some of the words so I thought, hey, I’ll go ask Hosuh! He’ll know! And I went over to his house, his mother was so nice,” He didn’t miss the wince on Stephen’s face, “And guess what I saw? I saw him lying on top of a bunch of old baby blankets, with this kinda glassy-eyed look to him, and he just said,  _ I think I’ve lost control of my life. _ ” 

He couldn’t stop chuckling, with Stephen and Jay both intrigued by the story, and Gavin seeming to be pretty done with it.

“I asked him what the hell it was that caused it, and the only thing he said was that seeing Stephen with the kid made the baby fever so much worse. So, ya know, I’m just saying, you better make sure birth control is taken.”

“ _ Woah woah woah, _ ” Stephen began, turning towards Hosuh, “are you kidding me?! Hosuh what the hell? Oh my god, Hosuh, we’re not having kids!”

“I didn’t know what the hell I was doing!”

“C’mon, Stephen, give him a break. I’m sure even Gavin’s had baby fever.”

“He has  _ not,  _ Jay.”

“Uh, yeah I have?” Gavin said with a laugh, watching the look of pure horror cross his brother’s face. “Like two years ago.”

“No fucking way! I’m always right, no you have not!”

“Yeah! I had a huge pregnancy scare when I was dating this one guy in my third year of highschool, and I didn’t notice my heat coming, and I spent the first day with the guy, then my next heat was late by a whole damn month! So I was terrified that I was pregnant, and then I found out I wasn’t, and I got baby fever like  _ crazy.  _ It was so strong that I actually had to go to therapy because of it! So, Hosuh, you’re not alone!”

“Please don’t remind me of that time…”

“What the hell?!”

“I’m pretty sure baby fever is normal for omegas like us.” 

“Anyway, are we going to figure out what to do about Hosuh’s birth control? Or are we going to continue to be idiots and talk over one another?”

“I’m not an idiot, Jay! You’re the idiot!”

This was normal. They knew how normal it was. Things always devolved into madness quickly without a moderator, and Dan was too tired to moderate at this point. They all knew how to be good adults, but Stephen, Gavin and Hosuh lost almost all their brain cells when within five feet of one another, a single brain cell remaining which belonged only to Hosuh. Jay usually could handle it, but there were certain cases where he lost his mind as well.

“We can go get some tomorrow from the heat facilities. I may have been having baby fever in highschool but I am absolutely not having kids now.” 

“Good choice, Hosuh.” 

“Oh! One more thing we need to consider,” Gavin said, a look of surprise on his face, “Hosuh, do you have a collar?”

“Oh my god, that’s kinky!” Stephen exclaimed and Jay laughed, hiding his face in his hand.

“I- I- Why?”

“To cover your scent glands, right?” Dan suggested, “To keep from becoming bonded. We don’t know what’s going to happen with how strong your heat is, and you could trigger one of their ruts.” 

“It’s not gonna be mine, I just had mine two weeks ago.” Jay shrugged, “I physically can’t go into another rut for another two months. So if someone is going to go into rut, it’s Stephen.”

“I am NOT! No way!”

“I’ll get a heat collar…” 

“Good; we can go get one tomorrow.” Gavin nuzzled Hosuh gently, kissing his cheek. To the omegas, it was not a big deal to them. It was in their nature to show affection to one another, a holdover from ancient times where the Alphas and most of the betas would go out on hunting trips and they’d need to comfort each other. Hosuh trilled softly, a sweet high pitched sound in the back of his throat, which made Gavin smile and kiss his lips again.

“Woah woah woah, what do you think you two are doing?!” Stephen yelled, reaching over and pulling them apart by the backs of their shirts, ignoring the whines which came from the two, “Gavin, you just got out of a relationship!”

“Yeah? It’s not a big deal if it’s with Hosuh.”

“It  _ is  _ a big deal!”

“Not really.” Hosuh mumbled, “Lemme go-”

“It’s called a puppy pile,” Dan explained, “They explained this in health class. It’s a normal part of an Omega’s social life, showing-”   
“Oh my god, shut up Daniel, you’re so garbage!”

“Gimme back Hosuh!” Gavin reached out and wrapped his arms around Hosuh’s waist, pulling him in close, before being yanked apart again. 

“Let them be, they’re cute and it’s not hurting anyone.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

Hosuh whined even louder, a wild heat overtaking him and making his mind hazy. It tinged his scent in sour notes, and the Alphas recognized it before Dan or Gavin could react. He was beginning to overheat, the lack of contact and stress accelerating the process of his body’s descent into sickness.

Stephen let him go and let Gavin pull him in close, watching as they began to nuzzle one another. He looked over at Jay and Dan as the beta realized what was going on.

They didn’t have two weeks. They had days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the next chapter will be smut. Like, mostly smut. If you don't want to read it, there will be a oneshot which covers the important story bits which I will post afterwards on the normal posing schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan drove Hosuh to the doctor’s office that Friday morning. Jay had to finish some things at home and for class before he could join them, so the schedule wasn’t any different from what they had planned originally. Hosuh was fidgety the entire ride to the office, refusing to look away from his legs at any point. Yes, he got motion sickness very easily, but it was less so when he was driving. Unfortunately, he wasn’t allowed to as soon as the inducer would be delivered, and it wouldn’t be safe for him to ride the bus.

They’d gotten his birth control on Wednesday, Gavin going with him for comfort. He’d departed yesterday, and there’d been quite a bit of tension left between him and Jay. It only served to set Hosuh more on edge. 

“I’m terrified,” Hosuh admitted once they parked and Dan had exited the car, “I really don’t want to do this.”

“I know you don’t, but there’s no way you can get around it. C’mon, I’ll walk you in.” Dan smiled, then heading over to Hosuh’s side of the car and opening the door with a flourishing bow in jest. “Your excellence~” 

“Oh my god, never do that again,” Hosuh blushed, his face going bright red though he rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go.” 

“Okay! You can handle this, it’s just a few days of sex. Though I’m not gonna lie, I don’t envy you having to deal with Jay and Stephen back to back.”

“Pff, you’ve never had to deal with them during heat.  _ I  _ have no idea what to expect.”

“Knowing them? Lots of fighting. Or just competing for your attention.” 

“I’m gonna have a hard time thinking during heat, it’s why I hate it so much. I can’t think, I can barely talk, and I can forget about working or eating. My mom used to have a timer for me when I was in heat, and she would make me eat and have a couple glasses of water every time it went off. I think this was a mistake…”

“No way! You’ll be alright, they can make sure you’ll be okay.” 

They got to the check in then, with people giving them odd looks as they walked. The pair knew what they were all thinking,  _ ‘A beta? With an Omega? At a heat clinic? How weird.’ _ It wasn’t the first time they’d gotten odd stares at their presence together. An Omega and a Beta together were an odd couple, but surely they understood that Dan wasn’t his boyfriend. There were more Alphas in the world than Omegas, so seeing a highly fertile omega with a beta instead of the logical conclusion of an Alpha where they were most compatible, it tended to throw people for a loop.

Hosuh had dated other omegas before, and Dan remembered the uproar that had caused. Especially because most omegas couldn’t breed in a traditional sense. But if even conservative asian parents could accept it, why couldn’t the average man or woman? 

They were in and out in less than an hour, with the shot having been administered with a quick consultation from the doctor, and they were on their way towards the facility. Heat facilities were safe havens for omegas, with scent proof rooms, fully stocked kitchens, and there were even sections for omegas who were in labor. At least two doctors were always on call, a place filled with betas and other omegas. There were times where they had all their rooms full, mostly during early spring, and sometimes people volunteered their own houses for the omega’s comfort. 

Omegas could tell people at the front desk if they had someone they wanted to spend their heat with, or if they wanted to spend it alone, or if they needed to have them call an on-hand assistor. There were a few Alphas there, and people could actually request heat assistors to help them through. They could request Alphas in rut, male or female, mated or unmated, or normal Alphas. 

The drive was a little uncomfortable for Dan, in all honesty. Hosuh’s smell was beginning to get intense by the time they got to the car, but Dan couldn’t open the windows as Hosuh put on the collar he’d gotten with Gavin two days prior. The scent would attract too many Alphas. 

“How’re you feeling, Hosuh?” Dan asked as he started the car, and Hosuh shrugged as a response. 

“Warm. Very warm. I know it’s fast acting, but man this is crazy. It was supposed to start normally.”

“Well, think you can hold on until we get to the facility? I know thirty minutes is a bit of a drive, but it’s the closest facility.” He turned on his GPS, blushing as he did. As a beta, he was unaffected by the scent, but knowing that one of his best friends was going to be all hot and bothered in heat was messing with his mind. Hosuh was cute, everyone knew it, there was also no getting around the fact. But Dan wasn’t attracted to omegas, not male ones at least. He mostly liked women of any nature, so he knew he wasn’t going to do anything. But still, the thought was enough to get some of his own thoughts running.

“I’ll be okay, just drive.” 

“Right. So, uh… What’s it like? Being in heat?”

“What?” Hosuh’s tone was sharp, almost concerned, with hints of shock mixed in as he looked up at his friend. “Why do you want to know?”

“I dunno, I’ve just always been really curious.” 

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with answering that…”

“Oh, come on Hosuh! You know I’m not going to touch you. So you can tell me!”

Hosuh didn’t feel comfortable admitting what heats felt like. He barely felt comfortable thinking about his own heat, mostly because he knew that many people would take advantage of him in his weakened state. Dan wasn’t someone he thought would attack him, but they were stuck. In a car together. What if they pulled over and the beta decided that he wanted him? 

But what if Hosuh didn’t satisfy his curiosity? He may try to figure it out for himself, and that would be far more dangerous.

“It’s.. Warm. And wet. Very wet. My minds hazy, and I can’t think all well. I get desperate. There’s just… It’s a lot. Alphas smell really good, and it’s just too hot, it’s painful, I don’t like it.”

“That wasn’t very good English.”

“Don’t ask me to talk much. My brain isn’t wired for English or Korean in heat.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe you and Jay can speak in Korean and leave Stephen out of it.”

“No.”

And that was the last actual word Hosuh said in the car. His temperature was slowly rising, a tightness settling in his stomach as the pre-heat latched onto him. He wanted to build a nest, to be wrapped in its warmth, maybe take a nap. The arousal would accompany the heat, but not for at least another hour. His neck itched as the collar sat against his skin, agitating it. He’d never worn a collar before, not for heats or even for fashion. He’d no reason to wear such a thing. 

He leaned against the window, his breathing hastening as the fever only grew. It sent pangs of ache through him, the lack of a nest refusing his comfort.He wanted a nest. Maybe an Alpha…

The tang of purple heartwood’s scent made him jump, the mere thought of it sending his thought careening into what would be coming. He squirmed slightly in his seat, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt to soothe the ache and jitters which filled him. He could feel the throbbing beginning, but it would have to take a back seat to the feeling of relief he needed.

He wasn’t hard, not yet, though he knew it would come soon. He just had to make it to the facility, check in, and then tell them who he wanted to come to his room when they finally arrived. It wouldn’t be long now.

Dan helped him out of the car, noting his fidgeting, and walked him to the front desk. 

“Hello, welcome to Ohm Heat Facility. Are you in heat currently, preheat, or about to be in heat?” The woman at the front desk asked to Hosuh, glancing at Dan as she spoke. It wasn’t abnormal that Omegas in the throws of preheat would be unable to speak, or at least find it too hard to do so, so they would bring in Betas to ask as their interpreters. Obviously, the beta woman could smell the preheat on Hosuh, but it was likely more of a precaution.

“Uhm, p-pre-heat.” Hosuh answered, his face red as he fumbled for his wallet which had his ID. He’d need that to check in, or so he’d been told.

“Right. And what would your name be?”

“Hosuh Lee.” He handed her his ID, allowing her to verify his identity, and hand it back to him.

“Mr. Lee, would you like the company of an Alpha during your stay?” Hosuh nodded, beginning to pant softly. A few heads turned towards them, as if this were an uncommon occurrence despite it being the whole purpose of the building’s existence. Dan glanced at his friend, though his gaze dipped further down than he’d admit as Hosuh leaned against the counter. “Shall I call the Double A for you, or will an Alpha of your choice be joining you later?”

“Oh- Two. T-Two Alphas will be.”

“Please tell me their names so I can put them on our check in list.”

“Stephen Ng, Jay Ko.” He mumbled through Jay’s name, but Dan was able to repeat it for him as Hosuh fell even deeper into the headspace of pre-heat. The woman typed something up on her computer before exiting from behind it, offering her hand to Hosuh. In her other hand was a set of keys.

“Come with me, Mr. Lee. I’ll escort you to your room.”

“See you in a few days, Hosuh,” Dan said with a wave, “Stay safe, okay?”

“Bye, Dan…” Hosuh waved back tiredly, catching a small whiff of Alpha scent clinging to the walls. He’d never been in one of these facilities before, though he’d heard about them from Gavin and Anne. He generally knew the layout, with a big bed and two main chests, and a fridge which they kept stocked. There would be a bedside table with lubricant, birth control, and condoms. Some omegas naturally didn’t produce slick, so the first and last items were necessary, but Hosuh was not one of them. 

He was shown to room seven, but by then, all he wanted to do was make a quick nest and try to fall asleep until Stephen got there. The woman left him alone in the sterile room, explaining to him that if he needed anything there was a phone on the bedside table connecting to the front desk. Hosuh walked over to the bed, snuggling into the soft midnight sheets for but a moment before a wave of heat hit him hard. He let out a soft whimpering moan at the feeling, his entire body shuddering as he began to squirm.

This wasn’t right. It wasn’t comfortable enough for him to go into full heat yet, not here, not yet. He needed to build a nest. So he quickly headed towards one of the chests, opening it to find an expansive amount of blankets and pillows. There were no scents to them, which would need to be fixed, but it was enough for now. Hosuh let out a small trill and picked up an armful of blankets and pillows, bringing them over to the bed to make a large nest. He was going to need to make it extra large since there would be three people in it. 

He didn’t want to know why, but the thought made him so indescribably happy that he didn’t know what to do other than make a nest. He couldn’t wait for them to get there, to pound him into the mattress- 

“Why did I just think that-?!” Hosuh exclaimed into nothingness, his face aflame in embarrassment. Oh no. Had his heat taken a hold of him already? Was that the throbbing feeling he was getting from… down there? He squirmed slightly, a small wet feeling coming from his crotch. He looked down at his pants, seeing a small tent there- When did he start to get hard?

He slipped out of his clothes, tossing them into the hamper by the door, and shivered as he felt a thick globule of slick slide down his thighs. He laid down in his nest, feeling a heated wave wash over him as he felt a tingling sensation bloom around his slit. It was cold, just a little cold, but extremely sensitive.

Hosuh knew better than to touch, no matter how it may soothe the itch and burning. Male Omegas like himself could get pregnant from either hole, but their slit was where they gave birth from and where their mate would knot them during their initial mating. It was less likely for him to get pregnant if it was through his ass, and if he touched then the need to be filled there may overtake him. 

There was no way he would be getting pregnant. 

Dr. Park had warned him that there was a chance his slit could leak slick, but it was a whole other thing to feel it escape him. It made Hosuh shiver, a curiosity coming across him. What would it be like to touch, just for a moment? Surely, a small touch couldn’t hurt…

* * *

Stephen was jittery by the time he got out of work for the day. He’d been wanting to be with Hosuh for years, practically since they met his wolf had been calling out for Housh, and now he was going to get the chance to actually have sex with him. He wanted to do more, to hold him and kiss, to be there for him until the day they died.

Yeah, one could say he may have a small… okay, absolutely huge, crush on his friend. But that was neither here nor there, considering he was pretty sure that Hosuh wasn’t romantically interested in Alphas like himself. So he didn’t do anything. Yeah, it was stupid, and he probably should move on. He’d had a few girlfriends, a few boyfriends of all forms of natures, but there was nothing he wanted more than Hosuh. Only Hosuh. 

It was beginning to get out of hand. He’d talked with a therapist about it, but the only thing she could think of was that they’d imprinted on one another and their wolves refused to let it go. Absolutely not.

The second he was off of work, he clocked out and ran straight to his car. There were a couple of texts he missed on his phone, all of them from Daniel giving him updates on Hosuh’s condition. The latest was letting him know that he’d been safely dropped off, which was a relief, but it didn’t give any other details. So he attached to the bluetooth of the car, called Dan, and started driving towards the facility.

_ “Hey, Stephen! What’s up?” _

“Not much. Just got off of work and I’m on my way to the facility. Hm, yeah, just wondering; what was the state of Hosuh when you last saw him?”

_ “Oh, uh… He was getting pretty deep into his heat. Maybe this is TMI but I could see that his pants were soaked through as he was being escorted to the room. He smelled so good, man. So good. Like, he smells like hot chocolate normally, but my car smelled like fresh baked cookies dipped in cinnamon hot cocoa for the next hour.” _

“Welcome to what I smell, Daniel.”

_ “Shut up, Stephen. He’s probably freaking out by now, and don’t forget that Jay will join you guys at like noon tomorrow.” _

“I know. I won’t forget.”

_ “Stephen?” _

“Yeah?”

_ “Don’t hurt Hosuh. I know you want to mate him, but that’s not what he needs or wants. So just be careful.” _

“I won’t hurt him. If Jay tries any funny business though, I’ll fucking kill him.”

_ “No you won’t, he won’t do anything.” _

“I know he won’t because I won’t let him.”

_ “No,  _ **_trust me_ ** _ , he won’t do anything towards Hosuh. As attractive as Hosuh is, he’s not the omega his Alpha wants.” _

“Oh? And just who does he want, then? Anne?”

_ “How’s traffic?” _

“Not bad. Tell me.”

_ “It’s Gavin.” _

“WHAT?!” His screaming was loud enough that the person in the car next to him quickly glanced over at him as they drove, terror crossing their features before they sped up to avoid him. “No no no no! Abso-fucking-lutely not! He couldn’t have imprinted on him, and there’s no way Gavin would go for him! Fuck no! Hell no! No, no!”

_ “Uh, yeah? They’re soul bonded, we’re all sure of that. So-” _

“No way in hell-! If Gavin had a soul bond, he would’ve known it and his wolf would reject people!”

_ “Yeah. And didn’t he just break up with his most recent girlfriend? Why? Because it never felt right.” _

“It’s not Jay if he does have one.”

_ "Then I don’t know who it would be! He was literally crying a few days ago because he didn’t think Jay would accept him!” _

“Holy crap, I can’t deal with you right now. Bye.” 

He hung up before Dan got to say anything further. The radio blasted in his ears as he drove to the facility, but otherwise, he was silent throughout the drive. It was only ten minutes until he pulled into the parking lot, into their extended stay section, and he took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths.

Hosuh was the most important thing right now. He’d need to be gentle with him, since it had been a while since Hosuh had been in heat, so he took the opportunity to cool off. Stephen didn’t want to think of his brother at all during the next few days, though he already missed him. The image of Hosuh and Gavin kissing before the shorter omega nearly overheated a few days ago crossed his mind, and he envied his little brother. Of course, Stephen had taken the liberty into looking up those puppy piles, and found out that it was quite normal for Omegas to do such things. They sought out comfort as a base need, and found that comfort sometimes in the physical touch of another. 

Even when mated, they decided to form these puppy piles, because soft things often looked for other soft things. So, omegas formed cuddle piles, their title was given due to the unshockingly common occurrence of bringing pups into the group. 

So now the image was stuck in his brain. Fuck. No. He needed to change that thought and he needed to change it now. He’d wanted to be the one kissing Hosuh.

Stephen walked into the facility with his ID already in his hand and his phone in his pocket. The beta woman at the desk greeted him with a smile which only served to piss him off more.

“Hello, may I ask who you’re here for?”

“Hosuh Lee.”

“May I see a form of identification, please?” She asked then, raising an eyebrow. He knew it was policy for them to not announce who was allowed into the rooms, to protect the privacy of their omegas. He knew that. He understood it. It still annoyed him as he handed over his ID.

“Right. Mr. Stephen Ng?”

“Yes.”

“I have two questions I need to ask first before I can take you to your friend, sir. First, I need to know if you will require a rut stimulant today?”

Rut stimulants. Of fucking course. They were made to keep people without a sex drive to match their omegas able to handle the drive and need of heat but without the mindless craze of rut. It would probably be for the best if he got one. So he nodded, and she handed him a small pill packet and a small water bottle. It tasted nasty.

Next, she asked him if he was mated, to which he shook his head and she escorted him to the room. Everything smelled sterile, too much like the hospital, and it didn’t help soothe his nerves. He wanted to kiss Hosuh. His heart was thrumming in his ears, anxiety pounding through his veins with every step closer to the room. Nothing bothered him much usually, and sex usually was considered an open topic, why was this any different? 

The woman briefly explained how things worked, that they could dial up the front desk if they required anything, and unlocked the door for him. Soft gasps escaped the room as he entered, keeping his eyes on his phone as he closed the door behind him. For the first five minutes after taking a rut stimulant, he would have a hard time smelling things the way he normally would. 

“S-Stephen- Alpha-!!” Hosuh exclaimed, the debauched moan spilling from his lips. Stephen looked up from his phone, surprised to see Hosuh awake, and he nearly dropped the device at the sight before him.

Hosuh laid naked on the bed, dark blue sheets twisted up underneath the squirming omega. He quickly thrust a silicone toy inside of himself, arching his back and gripping at the sheets with his free hand. His cock laid against his stomach, the head a bright red with little white pearls atop it. His hair still held back in that damn ponytail, eyes wide as he gasped. Stephen couldn’t help glancing down at his friend’s spread legs, and he forgot how to breathe when he saw a little purple plug nestled inside of the omega’s leaking slit. 

Fuck. He was absolutely fucked and he was loving it. 

“I’m here, Hosuh,” Stephen said softly, watching as Hosuh’s attention went immediately to him, “Gimme a second to get undressed and I’ll help you out.” 

“Please, Stephen, I- Oh fuck- Nhgg-” 

Stephen really wanted to laugh at that. He wanted to laugh so badly that he had to bite his lip to keep from doing so as he set his things down on the nightstand, slipping out of his shirt easily as Hosuh whined. He sat down on the bed, leaning over to kiss him softly. It hurt, seeing someone he cared so much for in obvious pain, but he knew it would be short lived.

Hosuh was ravenous. The second Stephen was naked, he reached up and used his strength to yank his friend down onto the bed despite the exclamation of shock, seating himself over his friend’s hips.

“Fuck me.” He ordered, his face aflame without an ounce of shame or embarrassment, “Alpha, I need it- I need your knot- Alpha please!”

“Okay, okay-! Wow I did not expect thi- Oh fuck!” Hosuh leaned over and forcefully pressed their lips together, his scent flaring. Now, his sense of smell was returning to him, and Stephen swore to the heavens above that Hosuh was the best smelling omega in all of history. His normal scent had been dialed up to a thousand, making him want to hold him and pin him to the floor, to take him against whatever surface he could.

He reached up and hovered his hand over his partner’s neck, before taking a second to grab at the back of it and squeeze. Hosuh’s body tensed for half a second, a long whine escaping as he was forced to still the cantering of his hips. 

“Fuck- Alpha, please. Breed me. Knot me-!  _ Alpha!! _ ”

“I know, Hosuh, but we gotta take care of something first,” he smirked, kissing him again as his free hand reached down and felt over the smooth skin of the man above him. He wanted to savor this moment, to treasure him, but there would be time for that later. When Hosuh wasn’t in heat and desperate to come, to get knotted.

“P-Please- I’ll be good, please, I need a knot, please-”

“It’s okay,” Stephen took a hold of the dildo inside of Hosuhs ass, slowly sliding it out and watching as his body shuddered without control, tears sliding down his face as those ice blue eyes shone with weary unnerving need. “Stephen’s got you.” He quickly thrust it back into the omega, hard and fast, aimed directly at his prostate only to pull it out and set it aside at a loud, long, languid moan. 

He let go of the back of Hosuh’s neck and turned them over, pressing Hosuh into the mattress. The scent was intoxicating, getting him drunk on hot chocolate. This omega was his. He needed to be satiated and bred, so he hiked up his legs around his waist and positioned himself at his partner’s entrance. There was no need to be gentle, he could do that another day, when the need for sex couldn’t hurt the cute creature moaning beneath him as he thrust in.

“Yes, yes-! Yes-! Ahh, oh fuck, oh yeah, I- I- Nghhh…” He watched in slight amazed awe as Hosuh’s eyes lolled back into his head, a loud high pitched whimper filling the room as he came for the first time that day. This was going to be fun, if Hosuh was that sensitive.

“You okay?” He asked, more to tease than a genuine worry for his friend’s safety. The scruff would be wearing off soon so the omega would easily fight him off if he actually hurt him.

“I- Hahh- If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear Stephen I will kick you out and call Jay to have him fuck me alone.”

Stephen growled, seeing a spark of recognition in his friend’s eyes. Hosuh knew exactly what he was doing, unencumbered by the desperate need of heat for a brief respite after orgasm. So, what did he do? He obliged the man, setting a rapid pace as he began to pound into him.

Hosuh was so tight, so wet and Stephen couldn’t tell if he was insanely warm because of the heat or otherwise, but it took everything in him to stave off his own orgasm. 

And Hosuh? Well, he was pretty sure in his heat addled mind that this was heaven. He couldn’t get better than this, not even in his wildest dreams. Everything was messy, wet, and blisteringly hot. He felt the burning rise within him once again, a desire within him for the man atop him. But the heat overwhelmed his body, overcoming his mind as he descended into the whims of nature.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he felt fuller than ever. Everything was warm, but not sweltering, and uncomfortable but also not painful. He could handle this. He could feel someone's heartbeat against his own, the scent of purple heart wood and rain filling his nose which made him trill. Behind him, a blueberry lemonade scent almost overpowered what was in front of him. 

Someone's hands stroked his back while another set laid on his stomach, a nuzzling sensation coming over his neck. When did he lose his collar? 

"He's mine," He heard Stephen mumble, and Jay laughed behind him. "Remember that."

"I'm only helping him with his heat. What time is it?"

"Why the hell can't you check it yourself?!"

A new warmth filled Hosuh, and he realized what was going on as he twitched his legs around Stephen's waist. There was a pull from both his holes, their knots tugging on his skin. He let out a soft whine, bringing the Alpha's attention back on him for a second before he settled. 

Their voices dropped in volume after that.

"Because you're facing the clock, obviously." 

"Whatever. It's like two o'clock. Afternoon."

"He needs to take his birth control, I got it. You wake him up."

"It's bad enough I have to stare at your dumb face, ya know."

"Just do it." 

Someone was kissing him. From context, he assumed it was Stephen, along with the mumble of his name and tug on his slit via the knot locked inside. He opened his eyes carefully and saw Stephen there, a small blush on his face before a dopey grin crossed his features.

“Hey, Hosuh. You’ve been out of it for a while, nice to see you back to normal.”

“What happened? Last I knew, you had just shown up and- Why are you looking at me that way?”

“Because it’s Wednesday! That was Friday! Oh, and Jay’s the one who’s knotted your ass.”

“Hey,” Jay mumbled, carefully grabbing a water bottle and a pill packet from the bedside table. “You need to take your birth control.”

“It’s been that long? I don’t remember any of it- I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.” Hosuh attempted to turn around to look at Jay, only to tug on both the knots locked inside him. The three bodies tensed, Hosuh’s walls clamping down over their cocks and swollen knots as he was once again filled with a warmth. He realised then what that warmth was, and his face went bright red. He could barely believe he’d let one of them inside of his slit, even in the throws of heat, and he could only imagine what kind of sticky mess he would be once they pulled out. 

The Alphas laughed once their bodies allowed them to relax, the two of them maneuvering slightly to help him sit up as Jay handed him a little yellow pill and a water bottle. 

“You were a mess. The hamper is filled with dirty towels, but we were able to manage.” Jay said, “Now take your meds.”

“A mess is an understatement. My dick feels like it’s going to fall off!”

Hosuh couldn’t say much to that, too embarrassed to properly respond as he unscrewed the cap on the reusable bottle, quickly taking his medication. Each of their cocks were pressing right against a couple of sensitive spots, and he felt his heart begin to race as a familiar heat bubbled within him. There were a few small movements of his hips, enough to stimulate the two Alpha’s as they moaned, stiffening inside of him with a small twitch.

“Seriously?!” They exclaimed, “You’re  _ still  _ not satiated?!” 

“I- uhnn- Sorry, it’s just. I’m sensitive.” He panted softly, shutting his eyes even as he saw Stephen’s aghast expression. “You don’t have to-!”

“Shut up, Hosuh.” Stephen interrupted, “What’s one more round? We’ve only been going at it for almost a whole week.”

“Bet I can get him better than you,” Jay smirked, leaning his chin on Hosuh’s shoulder, nuzzling against his scent gland which caused Hosuh to moan. He heard Stephen growl in front of him- Beneath him? He couldn’t tell anymore. Jay let out a laugh in response, but the thought of Stephen’s possession over him made Hosuh’s inner omega very happy. 

“Even during heat, he refused to let you fuck his slit. I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Try me.”

Hosuh couldn’t believe the two idiots who were actually fighting over who would satisfy him the best. Obviously, it was Stephen-- He needed to stop, it was getting too weird even for him to handle. What was his inner omega thinking!? Every bit of his body wanted Stephen, to hold him close and kiss him, to let him knot him again and again.

He needed to see the doctor again after this. 

“Y-You can’t until your knots go down,” He managed to whine out, interrupting the bickering Alphas. “How long will that be?” 

“From experience? It’ll be enough to come out in about two minutes, unless you keep clenching like that.” 

“Ah-! I sorry-! I can’t control it!” 

“Oh god, he’s already freaking out. Hosuh, you’re fine. You don’t need to apologize.” 

Jay nuzzled himself against Hosuh’s neck again, over his scent glands, and Hosuh saw Stephen’s eyes flash a bright red for a brief second. Next, a snarl, then Jay whispered something into Hosuh’s ear which made his eyes shut tight.

_ “You know that Stephen wants to mate you, right?” _

That one thought really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. It really, really shouldn’t spur him on to buck his hips up against Stephen and take in a deep breath, focusing on the scent he knew so well to be his friend. The fire inside him burned even brighter, taking ahold of him and dragging him deeper into what his omega wanted. He was losing control, unsure of what this was- But he didn’t want to fight it. 

Because he may or may not have been in love with Stephen since highschool. That was his own choice, to not fight his love. He’d never confessed it, either, though, so he really couldn’t say he had any problems with the fact that his friend had never said anything.

The two Alpha’s knots were going down at that point, with both of them using the chance to pull out of him with a simultaneous shudder. One of them swore, Hosuh couldn’t tell which, he was too focused on the feeling of something warm leaking out of him. He glanced down, instantly regretting his choice to do so as he gazed upon Stephen’s cock, knot still slightly swollen, covered in cum and slick.

He looked back up at the ceiling before he could think about  _ that  _ any longer, though it certainly was stored in the back of his mind for another night. 

“Okay, so how do you wanna do this, Hosuh?” Stephen asked, “Slow and sweet or fast and rough?”

“I, uh…”

“C’mon, you can tell me; You had no problem with it an hour ago.”   
Hosuh didn’t want to know what Stephen meant by that. He really, really didn’t want to know. But it was enough to ease his nerves a little, and to speak what he truly wanted. 

“I want you two to make it hard for me to walk out of here.” He said, voice clearer than it had been in a while. They all knew that while he was in heat that his body would adjust very easily to however rough they wanted to be with him, but since he’d exited his heat with those last few rounds settling him down for the most part, even a normal round of sex could leave him sore enough to have a hard time walking. 

So they got to work, not needing to do much work to rile him up again. Stephen took his time leaving bruising hickeys over his neck, with Jay using his hands more than his mouth. Hosuh straddled Stephen’s hips, rocking up against him with a whine. The friction against his slit and cock burned in such a wonderful way, sending shocks of dulled pleasure up his spine.

Jay’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly as he hid his face in Stephen’s neck, spreading his legs and lifting himself up just a bit.

“C’mon, just- Just… Do it already…” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s body to keep himself grounded. His hair was a mess, pressed up against his face. 

“Ya know? I think I like him better this way.” Jay snickered, “He’s not as willing to put up a fight.”

“He was bossy as hell in heat. Just remember that he’s  _ mine.” _

Hosuh knew he shouldn’t let out a long, low whine at those words, but the overwhelming feeling of being wanted by someone whom he’d wanted for so long made him tremble.

And then, without warning, they both slid back into him. Filling him in the most wonderful of ways, setting his body alight once again as he clenched down on top of them. He’d known for years that an Alpha’s stamina was crazy, able to go again and again far faster than any beta, but the idea that the two of them were both back to full hardness within minutes. He wasn’t sure if they stretched him out at all, but the amazing pressure made him look down again. Despite his own leaking cock and the purple curls he could see, what shocked him more was the sight of his stretched stomach. 

Stephen bucked his hips and Jay began thrusting, his position allowing him more freedom than the purple-haired Alpha whom the omega was seated on. 

“You look so fucking good,” Stephen groaned, “So good. You’ve been so good for us since your heat began.” 

Hosuh preened when he heard the words, tears coming to his eyes without his will. Everything was so good, so sensitive, so much-! There was a soft sting of pain as they each nudged sensitive bundles of nerves inside of his body, causing him to jolt against them. He wanted to be good, wanted to be good for him- For the two of them.

“Just think about it, Stephen, wouldn’t he look even better if there was a pretty little bite here?” Jay asked, the question without any real intentions behind it as he kissed over Hosuh’s scent gland whilst he pounded into him from behind. 

“He’d look fucking amazing.” 

They were ignoring him, and Hosuh found that he didn’t care. The wet slapping against his hips as they maneuvered him like a ragdoll, filling him and pushing his body to its limits, nothing could be better in that moment. 

“Wonder what would happen if someone walked in right now? It happened before, ya know.” 

He couldn’t tell who said it, but the hand on his cock, the stretching of his stomach masked from his view due to his hair, and the feelings of the two of them moving inside of him made his body sing. With a shudder and a wordless cry, he came and his body slumped, but the two Alpha’s did not slow. They continued to thrust, despite Hosuh’s squirming and whines. Their knots began to expand, locking into him as their thrusts slowed, but it was too much, he couldn’t breathe, the feeling was too good as they came inside of him, stuck inside for however long this would last. 

After a good two minutes of heavy breathing, Stephen was the first to speak up.

“Let’s take a nap, this is gonna be like forty minutes until they start going down.” 

As if they needed to be told twice.

* * *

When they woke up, Hosuh was more than ready to go home. The nest he had made on his first day was mostly destroyed, he needed a shower, he needed to be clean and he definitely needed to eat. The alphas seemed in a similar need, but the soreness of his hips kept him still in bed. 

The two Alphas were still inside him, but their knots had gone down so they weren’t stuck together. It made him want to squirm, but he also didn’t want to hurt either of them. They were likely still asleep, based on how calm their breathing was, though they should get up and get ready to go. He slowly woke each of them up, careful not to jostle where they were connected too much.

Jay was the first to properly arise from sleep.

“Hey, Hosuh,” He mumbled, nuzzling against his back, “How’re you feeling?”

“A bit tired still, but I really need to shower. I’m a mess.”

“Mhm, we all need a shower, but we need to check on something first.”

“What do we need to check?” Said Stephen, slowly rousing from sleep as he pulled out of Hosuh with a small shudder from the both of them.

“You remember what we were talking about when I first arrived, and he demanded that we each fuck him together?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Yeah, that.”

Hosuh looked back at Jay, not missing how he hasn’t yet pulled out, and raised an eyebrow.  “What do you mean?”

“Your slit is swollen, so let’s deal with that before we shower and leave.” Jay said, fully slipping out and sitting up on the bed. “I’m worried about your slit, it’s not supposed to be like that from what I know.”

“I made sure to stretch him!” Stephen grumbled, and Hosuh forgot how to speak. Completely.

“I know you did, but he’s still swollen.” Jay slid his hand in between Hosuh’s legs, pulling them apart for their inspection. The omega screeched lightly, especially so when Jay placed his other hand on the sensitive skin. Something inside of him screamed at the touch, it burned and refused to allow this other wolf to touch him in such a place. No! Absolutely not! 

Hosuh growled, a sound which omegas normally could not make as his body physically recoiled from his hand, clinging to Stephen instead. “No! Only Stephen! You’re Gavin’s mate.” He growled out, his throat raw with the unbridled territorial instincts. Jay leaned back, eyes wide in shock, and Hosuh couldn’t see it but he assumed that Stephen’s matched in horror. Or embarrassment, if the twinge of sweetness in his scent was anything to go by. 

“Okay, okay. Only Stephen. Stephen, mind giving me a hand here before someone goes feral?” 

“He’s not going to go feral.” 

“His eyes are already paler than normal.” 

Stephen suddenly took his head in his hands, staring at him in worry. Whenever omegas went feral, their eyes started turning a bright ice blue as their instincts took over. Naturally, Hosuh’s eyes weren’t far from the color of a feral omega, but whenever his instincts took over his eyes got paler, bordering on white. True to Jay’s words, Hosuh’s eyes were paler than they had been just a few minutes prior, his inner wolf demanding control for protection. He was scared about something. His body pulled away from Jay, closer towards Stephen, and a light seemed to go off in Jay’s head while Stephen looked confused.

“Okay then. Stephen, I’m gonna take a shower, stay here and watch Hosuh.” He said, slipping off of the bed, grabbing their clothes and walking over towards the bathroom. There was a small washer-dryer in there for laundering, so it was likely that Jay would do the laundry while they were showering.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Stephen grumbled, though he let go of Hosuh’s face as the omega’s soft hands pulled them around his body. “And what do you want?”

“Cuddles? Scent me? I wanna smell like you.” Hosuh said, his eyes still paler than they should be. He hid his face against the Alpha’s neck, letting out a small trill when his partner nuzzled over his scent glands. There was a balance between letting instincts control someone and ignoring them, and usually Hosuh was good at teetering that line.

But now, fresh out of his heat with no more aftershocks, he was just tired without the energy to keep his instincts from running his body. It seemed, though Stephen already knew this from knowing his friend for so long, that Hosuh’s inner wolf was very, very cuddly and protective. His own inner wolf responded in kind by wanting to hold him close, to force him down and give him whatever the hell he damn well wanted. If he wanted the moon he’d find a way to get it for him.

They were opposites in many senses of the word, one with the outer dispositional warmth of the sun, it’s rays necessary for life and bringing calming relaxation in his smile. Behind such a smile was a darkness, the shadows of anxiety and cool chill of the starry night sky in his hope as it gripped at his insecurities.

The other, a moon. His light in phases of joy and beauty, elegance hidden behind a comet’s blade. It cooled the world, shaded with hidden intents as it chased the bright light which allowed it’s existence. 

Light casts it's Shadows to see it, just as the Moon loves the Sun. Sky stares in awe at the Earth below. Life yearns to kiss Death. Like all things, the Night shall end and come again, as Day follows in tow chasing after the eternity where they may love freely. They were the sun and moon, clear skies and constellated nights, reaching towards the dawn as dusk faded away. Though they may not last, the Dusk shall always love the Dawn, for those are the moments which make an eternity of love, mixed in a myriad of colors blooming skyward. 

They just worked together, though the fit wasn’t as perfect as if destiny itself created them and separated for such a purpose to find each other again. There were little gaps, things which would never fit perfectly. But that made it so much better, to find what fit until they could fill them in when it came to their bond.

It worked for them. It wasn’t official, and they were sure to be too embarrassed to speak of this afterwards, but for now they just relaxed as they casually scented one another. Such an intimate act calmed the omega, lulling him into a lazy rest. He continued to sleep, even when they left the facility, though he dreamt of living in a rainy forest, wrapped in warmth and someone’s arms. 

He didn’t want to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! There's gonna be two oneshots after this fic, and then this AU will be complete! Thank you so much for following along with this fic so far, it means the world to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. <3

**Author's Note:**

> So in the case that you're wondering, there will be more worldbuilding in chapters two and three, with the actual heat taking place in chapter four. If you don't want to read the smut, all appropriate notes will be covered in the next fic in the series. I have ideas for two or three more after this (It's almost becoming a book geez) but I promise that I will do a recap when applicable. And, of course, everyone is in college in this AU so they're all of legal age. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
